Le Dragon et la Lune
by Lilychx
Summary: C'est un court one shot sur le couple Draco Malefoy et Luna Lovegood. Je n'en dit pas plus pour ne pas vous spoilier.


Bonjour,

Il y a quelque temp un amis ma demandé un one shot mettant en scène Draco Malefoy et Luna Lovegood.

Et voilà ce qu'il en est sorti.

Ca se passe dans la sixième année de Draco alors qu'il as été marqué par le seigneur des ténèbres.

**ENJOY !**

* * *

**Le Dragon et la Lune**

La vie de Draco avait dérivé vers l'horreur graduellement depuis que le seigneur des ténèbres était de retour. Il avait décidé de faire du manoir des Malfoy son QG, Bellatrix Lestrange sa folle de tante l'avait suivi, avec toute une bande des pires mangemort. L'horreur était montée encore d'un cran, quand son père avait perdu la prophétie face à Harry Potter l'année dernière, fini à Azkaban et que pour se venger de son incompétence le seigneur des ténèbres avait apposé sa marque sur l'avant-bras de Draco et lui avait donné une tâche irréalisable.

Plus l'année avançait et plus Draco se sentait sombrer dans l'angoisse, la paranoïa et le désespoir.

Il ne pouvait compter sur personne. Pendant que saint Potter vivait ses jours de gloire, tout le monde le prenait pour l'Élu qui vaincrait le seigneur des ténèbres. Après tout il était parvenu à lui échapper l'année dernière alors qu'il n'était qu'un gamin binoclard. Mais peut-être que les gens n'avaient pas tort. Peut-être que Saint Potter était l'Élu. Mais cette idée enfonçait encore un peu plus Draco dans les abimes de la solitude.

Potter avait tout et lui n'avait rien. Potter avait des amis loyaux et aimants. Lui il n'en avait pas. Potter avait des personnes qui croyaient en lui. Personne ne croyait en lui. Il avait une famille qui l'aimait et le supportait, même si cette famille n'était qu'une famille de substitution. Lui n'avait qu'un père rabaissé au rang de vermine par le seigneur des ténèbres et une mère qui passait chaque seconde de sa vie dans une terreur innommable. Potter avait une fille qu'il aimait et qui l'aimait en retour même s'il ne s'en rendait pas encore compte. Lui il n'avait personne. Potter avait une mission noble et de l'aide pour la mener à bien. Lui il avait une mission vile, perfide et personne pour l'aider à l'accomplir.

La marque des ténèbres qu'il portait à son bras gauche était le rappel constant de sa servitude. Il aurait voulu s'arracher le bras. Mais il savait que ce ne serait pas suffisant pour échapper au seigneur des ténèbres.

Draco était seul. Draco était las. Draco était à bout. Draco n'avait plus le gout de vivre.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'une seule issue. Mourir.

Il s'était faufilé hors de son dortoir et de la salle commune des serpents, à la faveur de la nuit. Les couloirs en cette nuit de fin février étaient glacials et humides. Draco n'ayant pas pris la peine de se couvrir ni même de mettre des chaussures se mit à frissonner.

A cette heure avancée de la nuit, tout le château dormait. Même les habitants des tableaux étaient profondément endormis. Draco trouvait ce silence étrangement apaisant. Il marcha lentement, savourant le contact de la pierre froide sous sa voute plantaire. Arrivé au bas de l'escalier de la tour d'astronomie, le vent qui s'engouffrait par les escaliers le fit trembler de tous ses membres.

La nuit était claire et dégagée projetant une lumière douce dans les escaliers que Draco montait avec une lenteur délibérée. Il savait qu'au bout il y aurait la délivrance mais il appréhendait ce moment.

Arrivé en haut il s'approcha du garde-corps et s'appuya dessus pour contempler le ciel scintillant d'étoiles, la peau frissonnant de la brise hivernale qui le mordait sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

D'un geste assuré il se percha debout sur le garde-corps.

Plus qu'un pas et il serait libre.

– Tous ces Joncheruines dans ta tête ! J'en ai rarement vu autant.

La voix qui s'était élevée dans le dos du jeune homme était douce et rêveuse. Elle avait surpris Draco. Il avait pensé être seul à arpenter le château cette nuit. Et maintenant il se retrouvait figé, debout sur le garde-corps, les cheveux ébouriffés par la bise, le manque de sommeil et ses angoisses permanentes.

Il sentit une main se glisser dans la sienne. Elle était tiède en comparaison de la sienne qui devait être glacée.

– Tu devrais descendre. Le froid va finir par t'engourdir et tu risques de tomber.

Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais cette main dans la sienne était comme une encre jetée dans la tempête. Et machinalement sans lâcher cette main il redescendit du garde-corps sur le sol de la tour d'astronomie.

Il était face à une jeune fille au visage rond et doux pourvu de grands yeux bleus, qui regardaient un monde différent de celui des autres. Des cheveux blonds en masse indomptée, très longs et vaporeux comme un nuage.

Luna Lovegood.

Loufoca.

C'est comme ça que la plupart des élèves l'appelaient dans son dos. Un peu moins maintenant qu'ils savaient tous l'implication qu'elle avait eue lors de la bataille au ministère. Draco n'avait jamais aimé ce surnom que les gens lui donnaient. Elle avait beau dire des choses complètement loufoques, elle voyait un monde qui semblait bien plus beau et intéressant qui celui que tout le monde voyait. Un monde que Draco aurait aimé avoir la capacité de voir.

– Tu n'es pas beaucoup habillé pour une nuit si froide.

Draco la regarda, bien qu'elle ait revêtu une cape et son écharpe, elle aussi était pieds nus

– Toi non plus.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que l'absence de chaussures de la jeune fille était encore dû à une mauvaise farce de la part des serdaigles.

– Le froid ne m'a jamais réellement dérangée je suppose.

– Que fais-tu dehors si tard Luna ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

\- Ho, ça ? C'est le préfet de ma maison qui a trouvé drôle de demander au heurtoir qui garde l'accès à notre salle commune de me donner à moi seule des énigmes d'une très grande difficulté. Je n'ai pas encore trouvé la réponse à celle qu'il m'a posée quand je suis remonté de la cuisine.

Elle avait expliqué la chose comme si c'était des plus normal. Draco se demandait si elle se rendait compte que c'était méchant ou si elle préférait laisser les gens se moquer d'elle pour ne pas déranger.

Le jeune homme trouvait les serdaigles très lâches de s'attaquer à quelqu'un comme Luna.

Les serpentards étaient roublards, mais ils s'attaquaient à des adversaires dignes d'eux. Pas à des proies faciles et naïves.

– Tu as très mauvaise mine Draco.

Voilà qu'elle s'inquiétait pour lui. Il avait toujours la main de la jeune fille dans la sienne. C'était une sensation agréable. Sa peau était douce, tiède et sa main légère. Dans sa bouche son prénom résonnait comme une musique. C'était bien la première fois que quelqu'un à Poudlard l'appelait par son prénom avec autant de douceur.

Il était troublé qu'elle s'inquiète réellement de son état de santé. Il le voyait dans ses yeux. Pourtant c'était une amie de Saint Potter. Il aurait dû la haïr et elle le mépriser. Mais il n'avait jamais pu éprouver qu'une forme d'admiration pour la jeune fille depuis qu'elle était arrivée au château un an après lui. Tellement sûre d'elle et de ce qu'elle est. Se fichant de ce que le monde pouvait bien penser d'elle. Luna savait des choses que personne d'autre ne savait, d'autres pour lesquelles on se moquait d'elle, mais elle tout ce qui lui importait c'était de connaitre ces choses et d'être certaine de leur existence et aussi de partager son savoir avec ceux qui le voulait.

– Tes mains sont aussi froides que celles d'un cadavre.

Elle retira sa main de celle du jeune homme pour dénouer son écharpe. Elle la retira avec des gestes lents pour venir l'enrouler autour du cou de Draco.

– Voilà. Comme ça, tu auras moins froid.

– Merci.

Le mot s'était échappé dans un souffle sans que le jeune homme n'y prête lui souriait avec cet air rêveur qu'elle portait en permanence.

– Je crois que j'ai trouvé la réponse à l'énigme. Je vais rentrer maintenant.

– Je te rendrai ton écharpe demain.

– Tu peux la garder. Je t'ai dit que le froid ne me dérangeait pas. Je n'en ai donc pas besoin.

Elle s'éloigna d'un pas sautillant. Draco la suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce que la silhouette de la jeune fille disparaisse dans les escaliers.

Le jeune homme sentit ses larmes lui couler sur les joues. Ce moment avait été intense pour lui et son corps avait du mal à accuser le choc. Il s'accroupit et serra ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Il resta un long moment dans cette position le nez dans l'écharpe de la serdaigle. Son odeur le réconforta petit à petit et il finit par arrêter de pleurer.

Il était aux alentours de quatre heures du matin quand Draco se glissa avec la plus grande discrétion dans son lit.

L'odeur de Luna flottait encore autour de lui et pour la première fois depuis des mois il parvint à s'endormir.

Depuis cette nuit-là Draco gardait cachée dans son sac l'écharpe bleu et bronze de Luna. Ils se souriaient quand ils se croisaient dans les couloirs et quand personne n'était autour ils discutaient. Quand il la voyait il oubliait sa vie.

Elle était son petit soleil de tous les jours.

Un jour, après la journée de cours ils s'étaient de nouveau retrouvés par hasard en haut de la tour d'astronomie.

– Je vois que tu as gardé mon écharpe.

Draco avait machinalement sorti le vêtement de son sac pour l'enrouler autour de son cou en arrivant dans les courants d'air de la tour. D'ailleurs il l'enroulait souvent autour de son cou quand il sentait qu'une crise d'angoisse arrivait.

Ses camarades de maison se demandaient à quel serdaigle pouvait bien appartenir l'écharpe. Mais Draco gardait Luna comme un secret. Et ça avait eu le mérite supplémentaire de rendre Pansy folle de rage et de jalousie. Ce qui avait donné des scènes assez drôles tout au long de ces dernières semaines, permettant à Draco de se rappeler qu'il était malgré tout un adolescent comme les autres.

– Oui. Je peux te la rendre si tu en as envie.

Même si lui aurait préféré la garder. Elle était comme un talisman pour lui.

– Non. Elle te va beaucoup mieux qu'a moi.

La jeune fille s'était rapprochée de Draco. Ils étaient tous deux accoudés aux garde-corps de la tour à observer les étoiles.

– Tu sais c'est ici qu'on s'est parlé la première fois. Luna avait dit ça comme s'il s'agissait d'un ingrédient supplémentaire à rajouter dans la potion. Mais le souvenir de cette nuit-là était important pour le jeune homme. Elle était arrivée par hasard et elle l'avait peut être sans même le voir, empêché de mettre fin à ses jours. Elle lui avait permis d'entrevoir qu'il lui restait encore plein de choses merveilleuses à vivre.

Il tourna son regard vers Luna. Elle était absorbée par la contemplation des astres, ou bien de créatures magiques qu'elle était la seule à voir. Elle était particulièrement belle quand ses yeux se remplissaient de rêves.

Draco du bout de ses doigts caressa la joue de la jeune fille.

– Merci.

Luna ne sembla ni étonnée par le contact de ses doigts sur sa joue, ni par les paroles du jeune homme. Elle se contenta de se tourner vers Draco avec un sourire enfantin sur les lèvres. Et dans un mouvement de tout son corps vint poser ses lèvres sur celles de Draco.

Geste complètement inattendu qui fit exploser le cœur de Draco dans sa poitrine. Personne n'avait jamais eu un tel acte de spontanéité envers lui, encore moins un acte aussi doux, chaud et passionné.

Son corps répondit tout aussi spontanément il se rapprocha pour coller leur deux corps et enfouit ses mains dans la masse dorée des cheveux de la jeune fille. Leur baiser se fit plus intense et leurs langues finirent par se mêler l'une à l'autre. Il sentit les mains fraiches et douces de Luna se glisser sous sa chemise dans son dos. C'est comme si leur deux corps avait attendu cet instant depuis des siècles. Le cerveau du jeune homme était incapable de reprendre le dessus bien que ce dernier lui hurlait qu'il ne devait pas aller plus loin. C'était une des amies de Potter si ça s'ébruitait il serait fini. Mais en même temps il savait que Luna ne dirait rien.

Alors il glissa ses mains le long du dos de la jeune fille pour terminer leur course à la jointure des cuisses et des fesses pour la soulever de terre. D'instinct elle entoura ses jambes autour de la taille de Draco et ce dernier les éloigna du vide qui se trouvait non loin pour aller plaquer Luna contre un mur de la tour. Elle frissonna, la pierre était froide et elle devait le sentir au travers de ses vêtements.

Il laissa la jeune fille reposer pied à terre tout en interrompant leur baiser. Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Luna. Ils n'avaient plus rien de rêveur. Ils étaient brillants d'une toute autre lueur, une envie, une promesse. Draco y trouva tout ce qui devait habiter son propre regard. Il sentait son propre désir couler dans ses veines et gonfler son envie.

Mais c'est elle qui d'un geste fluide retira leurs deux capes et leurs pulls. Draco plongea de nouveaux ses lèvres sur les siennes. Puis il embrassa son cou, dénoua la cravate qui lui interdisait de profiter de sa gorge. Il la sentait frémir doucement. Il sentit ses mains défaire habilement le nœud de sa propre cravate et des boutons de sa chemise. Il se retrouva torse nu dans le vent froid qui habitait la tour. Mais il n'en avait que faire. Il sentait ce corps chaud contre lui. Il n'eut pas la patience de la jeune fille, il tira un coup sec sur les pans de la chemise de Luna, faisant sauter tous les boutons et dévoilant la peau pale et lisse de la jeune fille.

Il l'embrassa à la naissance de ses seins tout en faisant glisser la chemise de Luna à terre, bien vite rejointe par son soutien-gorge pendant qu'elle passait ses mains dans les cheveux de Draco.

Draco glissa ses mains le long de la taille de Luna pour venir détacher la fermeture de la jupe de la jeune fille. Sa jupe qui finit sur le sol en même temps que sa culotte et ses bas de laine. Elle était douce et nue dans le creux de ses bras.

Le regard de Luna se posa sur la bosse qui gonflait le pantalon du jeune homme et après avoir caressé son sexe à travers le tissu, elle s'attaqua à détacher la boucle de ceinture qui le retenait et le fit glisser sur ses jambes tout en embrassant et léchant son torse puis son ventre. Elle s'agenouilla et la frotta contre sa joue. Elle pouvait sentir, à travers la veine palpitante qui longeait la hampe, les battements saccadés de son cœur. Du pouce elle suivit le contour du gland, légèrement plus sombre, y déposa un baiser avant de le prendre dans sa bouche et de l'aspirer tout en exerçant des mouvements de va-et-vient.

– Continue..., la voix de Draco était rauque et suppliante, son corps tendu comme un arc.

Tout en donnant de rapides coups de langue sur la hampe, elle emprisonnait ses bourses dans une main, les malaxant avec douceur avant de les aspirer l'une après l'autre. Les jambes tremblantes, il s'adossa. Il était heureux d'être contre un mur stable et solide pour le soutenir, les mains crispées dans la masse de cheveux de Luna. Il renversa la tête en arrière.

Reprenant sa verge en bouche, Luna la fit aller et venir, l'enfonçant de plus en plus jusqu'à l'engloutir toute entière tout en jouant de sa langue et de ses lèvres sur toute la longueur, en s'attardant sur le gland, partie la plus sensible.

Draco la repoussa brusquement et tombant à genoux devant Luna, l'obligeant à s'allonger sur le sol et écartant ses cuisses, il se glissa en elle d'un seul coup de reins. La sueur perlait sur son visage, y collant ses cheveux. Un grognement lui échappa tandis que ses mains se crispèrent sur les cuisses de la jeune fille, l'agrippant plus fort à chaque coup de boutoir. Il n'y avait aucune douceur dans ses mouvements mais chaque assaut semblait rapprocher un peu plus Luna de la frontière entre le plaisir et la douleur.

– Oui !, s'écria-elle haletante. Oui !

– Tu aimes ça, susurra Draco, la voix rauque. Regarde comme je vais te chevaucher ma douce.

Il se pencha sur elle et mordit sa lèvre inférieure afin qu'elle ouvre la bouche et l'embrassa avec passion, refermant les bras de Luna autour de ses épaules. La jeune femme se releva toutefois et les fit basculer pour inverser leurs positions et prendre le dessus, mais il ne l'entendait pas ainsi. Il la recoucha sur le sol et se retirant, il l'obligea à se retourner la mettant ainsi à quatre pattes.

Un frison parcourut Luna quand elle sentit ses doigts mouillés masser son anus, puis sa verge se presser contre ses fesses pour la pénétrer. Après quelques pénétrations en douceur, il accéléra le rythme, les genoux et les paumes de la jeune fille frottant sur la pierre à chacun de ses mouvements. Tout en caressant son dos, il l'empalait de plus en plus profondément. Les doigts d'une de ses mains entreprirent de titiller son clitoris gonflé de désir pendant que de l'autre il introduisit deux doigts dans son vagin.

– Plus fort !, supplia Luna tandis qu'une vague de plaisir inondait chaque partie de son corps.

Il accéléra le rythme et son ventre claqua sur ses fesses. Luna cambrant fortement, l'orgasme arriva et un tourbillon d'extase explosa, tandis que le sperme se répandait par saccade sur la peau blanche de Luna et s'écoula sur les rondeurs de ses fesses, leurs cris se mêlant en un rugissement de plaisir.

Lorsque Draco reprit ses esprits, ils étaient toujours couchés sur le sol de la tour d'astronomie, leurs deux corps pressés l'un contre l'autre, leurs jambes et leurs mains entrelacées.

Quand Luna reprit également conscience, Draco la serra encore plus contre lui, enfouissant son visage dans ses cheveux.

Draco ne savait pas ce qui se passerait entre eux par la suite, cependant, il avait la certitude que cette nuit resterait gravée à jamais en lui.

* * *

Et voilà !

Comme toujours n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaire positif et négatif sur ce texte !

A la prochaine !


End file.
